


There's so much beauty around us (but just two eyes to see)

by remusjohnblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Jewish Character, Desi Harry Potter, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, regulus black is alive in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusjohnblack/pseuds/remusjohnblack
Summary: All Harry wants is to win his bets - well, and make sure his best mates are happy, too. The one where he can't do anything about his crush, so he plays matchmaker with his brother instead.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom 5K 2020





	There's so much beauty around us (but just two eyes to see)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xslytherclawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/gifts).



> Hey Chaya! This is your fandom 5k mystery author, obviously. There are a few things I'd like to say. This was a pleasure to write; it had its ups and downs, as all fics do, and I don't think I quite did Harry justice. His personality and voice did get sort of muted, but I didn't have enough time (or energy) for a rewrite if I'm honest. I know you love Jewish characters and Jewish wizards - and being a non-Jew myself, I tried my best, did lots of research, etc. As per your answer, I didn't include (a lot of) Yiddish as not to err, even on the side of caution. Still, please let me know if I've been in any way disrespectful or misrepresented anything, and I'd be happy to edit it! 
> 
> To whom it may concern - I'd like to say that none of the characters in this fic is mine. Anthony's parents are of Chaya (xslytherclawx)'s creation, and I thought it would... make the fic closer to the heart? So, again, Cassandra, David, Isaac, Dan, Miri, Iain, Regina, Jacob, Shira, Max, and Shoshana (considering Rolf is somewhat canon) belong to xslytherclawx
> 
> I'm sure (at least I hope) you're eager to read this, so I'll let you get to that and get back to you at the end. I hope you enjoy it! x

_ It wasn’t as if Neville was going out of his way to make himself miserable, but even though he was thankful to be sharing a compartment with Anthony and Harry rather than sit alone, their friendship dynamic had taken living together for 10 years to form. He felt like an outsider. Anthony - bless his heart - was far too intuitive, even at 11 years old, so he turned away from Harry and looked at Neville, grinning widely. _

_ “Come on, Nev, what do you think? Harry seems awfully like a Hufflepuff to me!” Even knowing that Harry’s family - the Potters - were a generation of Gryffindors, Anthony was teasing, obviously enough for Neville to chip in his two knuts. _

_ “Hufflepuff? Try Slytherin!” _

That dynamic hadn’t quite changed through the years. The only difference was, after Neville and Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor with Anthony in Ravenclaw, Neville and Harry had grown close and Neville’s inclusion seemed natural now. He was an inalienable part of their friend group. Mostly, though, Neville and Anthony would hang out alone, especially with Harry’s popularity increasing over time. He’d found himself two new best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He dedicated his summers for Anthony and Neville, though.

The summer after their third year had been practically no different. Even though Harry moved mountains to see Sirius, he still stayed with the Goldsteins - as he had ever since his parents’ death. After all, despite his godfather’s claim over him, Sirius was emotionally immature and unstable. 12 years of Azkaban had traumatized him, but Cassandra Goldstein had always been reliable, so her claim as godmother remained. David, her husband, had ended Sirius and Cassandra’s argument, inviting Sirius into their home for the summer.

“Harry, mum’s asked me to see if you want to come with us to Bubbe Shoshana’s for the weekend. She made  _ teiglach _ for you. It’s your favourite,” Anthony said, leaning in the doorway of their shared room, eyes bright. They always missed their grandmother, and holiday weekends weren’t enough to change that.

“Oh, bring some back for me! I’d love to come, but Lupin’s coming to pick Sirius up - I’d like to see him off. We’re leaving for Hogwarts in a few weeks, and he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome.” If Anthony was surprised, he didn’t show it. Instead, he smiled, walking over to where Harry was holding a frame in his hands - it was of Lily, Cassandra, and a third woman - Pandora. Cassandra said Lily and Pandora were so close, she caught them snogging once.

“Are you okay?”

He wasn’t. Sirius leaving had brought up the past. His parents left him. His aunt Petunia refused to take him in. Possibly worst of all, his mother was a few months pregnant when she died - his little brother or sister left him too. But he had to remind himself that he was blessed, far more blessed than any orphan could be. Cassandra had eagerly welcomed him home, she and David raised him as they did Anthony, exactly how he thinks Lily would have raised him too. So he smiled. Even if he’d been plagued by misfortune, he had a mother, a father, and a brother, all of whom he would give up the world for. He put the frame on the nightstand and looked back at Anthony.

“Yeah, I will be. Dad’s staying?” Of course, Harry would have been okay with staying alone - it was only two days and Neville’s house was just down the street, but he would also be much happier with David at home. Though Cassandra cared a lot for Harry, David had a certain, understanding lightness to him - he would sing ridiculously while preparing breakfast, and he seemed to know the right words whenever any of the kids were upset. Harry was hoping he could come out to him. He hadn’t come out to anyone else yet, not even Anthony.

“Course,” he replied with a small laugh. “He’s still not over that quidditch bet with Miri from last week.”

“Well, at least I’ll have company,” Harry said, laughing with him. “Who knows, maybe we’ll show up tomorrow in Portree colours.”

“If you manage it, I’ll give you my Queen Maeve card.” In truth, Anthony didn’t even care much for chocolate frog cards - he and Neville were similar like that, but when he got the Queen Maeve card, in all its rarity, he teased Harry by keeping it.

“Well, in that case, I’ll show up tomorrow in our new Portree robes!” Harry yelled after him as he went downstairs, a wicked grin etched on his lips. He knew exactly how to get David into purple and golden robes, and he was excited to get the Queen Maeve card.

True to his words, Lupin flooed in at noon, a smile on his face as he greeted Harry and David, happy to see they were doing fine, but his eyes seemed drawn to Sirius. Sirius himself looked both overjoyed at the sight of him but not quite wanting to leave. He had a small suitcase with him, so Lupin voiced his question. “Are you ready?”

Standing up, Sirius nodded, not quite smiling. But a new warmth had developed over the summer in his eyes. He made his way to David first while Lupin grabbed the suitcase.

“I haven’t thanked you properly,” he said quietly. “If it weren’t for you, I likely wouldn’t have seen Harry at all this summer.”

David replied by bringing Sirius into a firm hug, smiling. “It was a pleasure having you here, and honestly, I expect you back next summer or during the holidays, yeah? No excuses.”

Next was Harry, and saying goodbye was hard for both of them, but they ended up in a hug. “I’m always just an owl away, alright? I’m expecting weekly letters, young man,” he scolded jokingly, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Mum and Dad said the same thing. I’ll comply, solemnly swear it.”

Sirius tried to hide his frown, but it was obvious as Harry referred to the Goldsteins as his parents. Of course, he’d done so during his entire stay, but it just seemed to add salt to the existing wounds.

“Sorry.” Harry winced.

“It’s alright,” Sirius said, shrugging as he made his way to Lupin’s side. “Ready, Moony?”

As if doing so in affirmation, or possibly comfort - Harry wasn’t quite sure why, other than that they simply loved each other - Lupin kissed Sirius firmly. “For you? Never.”

That prompted a grin on Sirius’ face, and when he turned to face Harry and David one last time, it was as if he’d been convinced things would be okay, purely by that kiss alone. “I’ll be waiting for your letters.”

With that, they stepped into the fireplace and disappeared, leaving a wide-eyed David and Harry feigning heartbreak. David was about to comment on the kiss when he noticed the distraught look on his boy’s face, and his attention turned immediately to him. “ _ Hayim sheli _ , are you okay?”

“I feel like I keep losing people,” Harry said quietly - and it was true - but he looked up at David and started to smile slightly, eyes pleading, “but I’m grateful to have you. I know you’ll do almost anything to make me happy.”

His intentions had suddenly become clear, but all that only made David laugh. He shook his head, curly blond hair hitting his forehead and all, before he turned to Harry with a grin. “What do you want?”

“I was just wondering if we can go to Bubbe’s tomorrow,” he said innocently, which made David raise an eyebrow. “... in purple and gold?”

David huffed, turning away in mock annoyance, but he looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye. “Okay! But you have to tell me what you and Anthony bet on!”

Harry raised his arms up in defence, a grin on his face. “A chocolate frog card, but it’s very rare. Queen Maeve, you know that one. You refuse to give me yours too!”

“That’s because I’ve spent the past forty years completing my collection. I just have a few left!”

David then prepared some food - after some lighthearted back and forth bickering, and he and Harry ate in what was mostly silence. David glanced at Harry as he put the plates in the sink. “Hey, uh - Black and Lupin, huh?”

Harry knew exactly what he was doing. He was giving Harry an opening - Merlin knew he’d done it so many times, but with Cassandra and Anthony there, he opted to let the chances pass. Harry suspected Anthony was like him, and it wasn’t like Cassandra should have an issue with it. “Yeah, it was a shocker for me too. I figured it wasn’t my news to tell though, but I found out in the Shrieking Shack. We thought Lupin would go off at Sirius, but he just grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.”

“Don’t suppose you have a problem with it though?”

_ This was his chance. _ He clammed up and gave a tight-lipped smile. “No, it’s uh - it’s their business, Dad. As long as they’re happy.” Harry paused, hesitant. “Do you have a problem with it? I’ll still be allowed to see Sirius, right?”

David sighed, giving Harry the most unimpressed look ever. His voice was soft and comforting when he spoke. “ _ Hayim sheli _ , of course I don’t have a problem with it. Merlin’s sake,  _ I’m _ into men and women too, and well - Cassandra wouldn’t have a problem with it either. If she did, she wouldn’t have stuck with your mother after the Pandora ordeal. Or with me - she knew I was into my best friend back at Hogwarts.”

Harry wasn’t quite sure they were talking about Sirius and Lupin anymore. “You’re bisexual?” He took a deep breath, furrowing his eyebrows. “Actually, it doesn’t matter, nevermind. Er, I’m bi too.”

“I know, and you know I support you no matter what. Don’t tell Anthony, but I think it’s just an entire family of bisexuals at this point. I bet you your Gifford Ollerton card that he and Neville will get together next summer.”

“A Firebolt if they get together before that.”

It was around two when Harry thought he might go over to Neville’s. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked David, who of course wouldn’t mind, but it was always good to ask beforehand, make sure nothing else was needed from him.

“Go,” David said. “I might head over to Jacob Scamander’s anyway, I think they’re having that muggle and wizarding LGBT Jewish group meeting today. Mind, the Muggles don’t know it’s a wizarding solidarity thing.”

“Brilliant. Maybe I’ll join you in the next one. I’m hoping I’ll tell the others soon.” With that, he was off and at Neville’s doorstep in a few minutes, knocking lightly. It was Neville who opened, and though he greeted Harry happily, just like Lupin, his eyes seemed to wander in search of someone else.

“Looking for someone?” he asked. He desperately wanted a new broom and knew that he would get one regardless, but the joy of winning the bet was important too. And Harry never backed down from a good challenge.

“Er - did Anthony not come with?” Harry wanted to give Neville a pat on the back for trying to appear nonchalant.

“It’s Saturday, Nev. He’s at Bubbe’s,” Harry explained, suppressing a smile when Neville deflated and let him in. They went up to Neville’s room, as they usually did, and passed the time with nonsense talk - how Sirius left that day, Neville’s new plants, and most notably, potential people Anthony might be interested in.

“Er- Hermione? They’re both very intelligent,” Neville offered. shrugging.

“Yeah, and they’re competing furiously for the highest marks. I fear they don’t feel anything other than mutual respect, rivalry, and contention,” Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, then, do you think he’s into Padma? They study together a lot! I had to drag him away from spending the entire day with her in the library the other day.” He sounded so convinced, assured.

“Nev, that’s because Snape pushed him too far. Padma was helping him with his essay rewrite.”

“He hasn’t mentioned Hannah Abbott to you? I could swear he brought her up a few times at Hogwarts,” Neville said, wide-eyed.

“As a matter of fact,  _ no!  _ He’s never been into her from what he’s told me. She’s sweet, possibly into  _ him _ but it’s never been reciprocated,” Harry replied, laughing at the relief that took over Neville’s face. He wasn’t quite sure how to get them together, but he would.

“Oh, but that’s almost all the girls in our year!”

“Well, maybe he’s not interested in a girl in our year,” Harry said meekly, hoping Neville would catch on. His hopes were crushed the moment Neville’s eyes widened, horror taking over his expression.

“He fancies an  _ older _ girl?!”

“ _ Oy vey iz mir _ …”

***

Evidently, the next day, Anthony was just as hopeless.

“You owe me the Queen Maeve card,” Harry said when they flooed in, pointing to his and David’ purple and gold attire. With that out of the way, he turned to his grandmother who had rushed to see him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. “I missed you too Bubbe,” he choked out, wheezing when she finally let go. Who’d have known that this old woman had so much strength in her body?

His aunt Miriam was next, looking dead impressed with their attire. “Come on,” she said, “there’s someone you should meet.” Miri was much younger than David, so she was close with Harry and Anthony.

“What, scored yourself a nice Jewish boy?” Harry teased, but his words proved false when he walked into the kitchen, where a man was cutting some vegetables. He looked up, warm hazel eyes studying him as he smiled.

“Hello, I’m Iain,” he said, and by his tone alone, Harry could tell he was perfect for his aunt. His voice was soft, like melted chocolate, and Miriam looked at him with adoration. Someone needed to temper Miri’s insanity.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Harry replied, grinning as he went to shake his hand. “I’m Harry.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well. I hear you’re seeker for Gryffindor?” That was a kickoff for a conversation that didn’t seem to end - not even when Cassandra came to greet him nor when his bubbe brought him breakfast.

“Harry’s much better than Regulus could’ve been,” Anthony interjected at some point, but his Uncle Isaac intervened furiously. The entire family was usually over for dinner, but Dan, Isaac’s husband, had taken their kids out for the time being.

“Don’t let Max hear you say it,” he said, holding his hands up in defense. “Regulus was brilliant, though, he really was.”

“Well, it seems to me there’s only one way to settle this,” David said, a grave look on his face. 

Isaac grinned widely, grabbing a piece of parchment. “Of course he is,” he agreed, glancing at Harry, who raised his eyebrows. “I’m going to invite them over hols, Dan will be here too. We can have a game.”

“There… really is no need,” Harry replied unsurely. He’d met Regulus before, seeing as he was over a lot during that summer to see Sirius, and he didn’t have any issue with him at all. Rather, Regulus was fun, and he didn’t treat Harry like he was a carbon copy of James or a child who didn’t know anything. But that didn’t mean he wanted to challenge the younger Black to a match.

“Aw, you’re not worried?” Anthony teased, making Harry roll his eyes.

“He played professionally,” he defended.

“Boys,” Cassandra intervened, a smile on her face but nodding to the food. Anthony huffed lightly, but they obliged.

“I was at Neville’s yesterday,” he said, setting the bowl of  _ kneidlach  _ on the dining table.

“You were?” Anthony asked, his eyes glinting at the mention of their third friend. Harry tried to suppress a smirk and he nodded, wiping his hands on his robes.

“I was.” Anthony narrowed his eyes while Harry continued to feign ignorance, distributing the plates as Iain brought the salad. Iain glanced at Anthony with amusement.

“Girl or boy trouble?” he asked, but at the sight of a flustered Anthony, Harry covered for him.

“Neither,” he said, giving Anthony a grin. “He’s just upset I won our bet.” After Iain left, Anthony grabbed Harry’s forearm.

“Thanks. We’ll talk later.”

By later, Anthony meant that he wouldn’t be the person to bring up the conversation, but Harry didn’t want to push it, so he didn’t. Harry did feel more assured in his identity, so by nightfall, when they were back in the comfort of their room and had gotten into bed, he turned the lamp on the nightstand on.

“Anthony,” he whispered, and Anthony rolled over to face him, cursing quietly. Their beds were separated by a nightstand, but Harry could see the worry on his face.

“Harry, I don’t -”

“I’m not going to ask. I just want to tell you something.” Relief washed over Anthony, and his grey eyes were wide open, no sleep or tiredness lacing them.

“Okay, out with it,” Anthony said, and Harry could see the faint outline of a teasing smile, his blond hair darkened by the light - or lack thereof.

“Well, I like guys. And girls -” Harry paused, making a face. He didn’t want to admit it, but if he was going to tell anyone, Anthony would be the first person. “But Malfoy -  _ objectively _ \- is pretty attractive.” He snorted, waiting for Anthony to respond, who frowned before a quiet laugh left his lips.

“ _ Malfoy _ ? You should ask Dean or Seamus for boy advice - you need it. And Merlin knows  _ they _ know what they’re talking about.” Harry hadn’t outed his dormmates, but Anthony  _ was _ observant.

“Good night, Nino.”

“Good night, Haz.”

***

They were back at Hogwarts in no time. Anthony, Neville and Harry sat in the same compartment before Ron and Hermione stopped by, so he invited them in. Harry hadn’t gone to the Quidditch World Cup with them - Neville had been alone, so he and Anthony had opted to spend the day with him. Listening to Hermione and Ron tell them about it was a bit envy-inducing, and Neville looked guilty for keeping them away, but when they reached the part about the Dark Mark… both Goldsteins sighed in relief. Had they gone with the Weasleys (featuring Hermione), Cassandra and David would have had them locked up in worry for the rest of the year.

Soon enough, the topic of this school year’s event was brought up. Charlie had teased enough to frustrate Ron and Hermione about the upcoming event, but Anthony and Harry had easily laughed it off.

“Oh, mum’s told auntie Miri, and Merlin knows  _ she _ can’t keep a secret,” Anthony said levelly, purposefully prompting the others to plead him to say more. 

“They’re having the Triwizard Tournament this year. First time in a hundred years,” Harry finally said when it appeared that Anthony wasn’t going to tell them any time soon. Hermione’s eyebrows shot up, but Neville and Ron frowned in confusion. Hermione proceeded to explain it, but even she was stumped. The tournament had been cancelled because of the death toll, and now they were bringing it back?

“They’ve changed the rules though,” Anthony said. “Good thing, too, but I’m still not sure it doesn’t mean trouble. Only witches and wizards of age can join this time around.”

Not much had happened after that conversation - Malfoy came by hoping to gloat, but Harry was quick to let him know of the rule changes. Nasty words were spoken, but it was overshadowed with the friendly banter that followed afterwards -  _ who would win on the Quidditch pitch, Harry or Regulus?  _ This prompted another argument:  _ who would win on the Quidditch pitch, the Weasleys or the Goldsteins?  _ Neville opted to side with Anthony, protecting Harry’s oh-so-sacred honour, while Hermione snorted unattractively. 

“You’d both end up fighting, knowing how competitive it would get,” she said. “More importantly, Harry, you should probably try not to get killed this year. Anthony would just about have your head.”

“‘Mione, I don’t quite think it gets worse than fighting Voldemort, facing a basilisk, and confronting the man who might have gotten my parents killed,” Harry said, and though he had a bit of a joking tone in his voice, Anthony gave him a worried look. They had a silent conversation - as you do when you’ve been raised as siblings. Physically, they were as different as possible; Anthony was white, blond, grey-eyed, tall, and had a blocky sort of figure. Harry was brown, black-haired, green-eyed, quite short, and he has the lean stature of a seeker. But their bond? It rivalled Fred and George’s.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville noticed the looks on their faces and pressed for more information, but Harry gave Anthony a final smile that must have said, “I’m okay, don’t worry,” and that was the end of that.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully, leaving them to go to their respective House tables, though Anthony reassured both Harry and Neville that they need not worry; he wasn’t going anywhere. Even if they didn’t particularly have any fear, Anthony’d done that since they were in first year. Harry was anxious about being separated from his brother and dealing with the entire boy-who-lived situation and Neville as well, believing he wasn’t magic enough to be sorted  _ anywhere _ . After that, it’d become an overprotective habit.

It was ass if the year had begun with a jinx; their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was late to the feast, Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament  _ and  _ he cancelled Quidditch for that year. Anthony and Neville shared a look of amusement at Harry’s gutted expression. Quidditch might have been the one thing he was happy to be popular.

Everyone retreated for the night, but when the rest of the boys were asleep (or at least, when Dean thought they were), Dean snuck into Seamus’ bed when he thought no one was looking, with Ron snoring loudly. After he thought Dean and Seamus fell asleep, Harry called for Neville’s attention quietly.

“You’re awake?” Neville whispered, eyes wide, but Harry smiled faintly.

“Couldn’t sleep. Now that we’re back, I was wondering if you’d mind being set up on a blind date on the first Hogsmeade weekend?”

“Er - first weekend?” Neville asked unsurely, seeming frightened by the whole prospect. “Anthony and I always go together on the first weekend.”

“Well, that’s perfect then.”

With nothing left to say, Harry turned over, leaving Neville’s thoughts in a frenzy. What in Merlin’s beard was Harry going on about?

Anthony wished he could say the next few months had gone by uneventfully, but with the existence of the Triwizard Tournament, that was impossible. Someone placed Harry’s name in the tournament, so the entire school ( _ sans Gryffindors _ ) hated him for taking the spotlight again. Even Ron was upset (more accurately, jealous), but Anthony stayed supportive as possible. More importantly, Harry absolutely knew Cassandra would be furious.

The day after he’d been chosen, Harry received a well-meaning but frighteningly angry howler from his mother. Cassandra’s voice echoed in the Great Hall as everyone - even the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students - listened with interest to what the most famous boy in Wizarding Great Britain had to hear from his mum. He hadn’t had the chance to write them a proper letter yet, and she was furious.

_ “Harry James Potter! How dare you - how dare you endanger yourself like that? Have you not had enough near-death experiences? Oy vey, Harry, what were you thinking? I swear, say goodbye to all your friends at Hogwarts because I’m dragging your arse back home to be homeschooled after this stunt. David is doing his damn best trying to get you out of this mess, but this is a blood contract,  _ fershtay _? A blood contract! If you choose to back out or can’t compete, you will die! Merlin, Harry, you are in for the biggest grounding of your life, Wizarding World saviour or not! And Anthony, you’re in trouble too, young man. You just let your brother put himself in danger again, did you? Well, I’m marching straight to Hogwarts, if only to give you both a piece of my mind!” _

The Great Hall was quiet after that, with Harry and Anthony staring at each other - faces with identical horrified expressions. Their mother had told them - but mostly Harry - time and time again to stop getting themselves into dangerous situations, to stop seeking them out. First, it was the philosopher’s stone, and Harry’d seen wrath he never otherwise would’ve. The basilisk? Oh, Cassandra had broken down crying with worry, especially since he’d deliberately faced an XXXXX wizard-killing beast, the same one which had petrified his brother. Frankly, after those two chaotic years, Cassandra was hoping the school would close. Sirius’ escape did not make things easier on the woman - thankfully, David had been sensible enough to deal with the mess. Otherwise, Cassandra might have cursed Lupin and Sirius into oblivion. It was a good thing they didn’t let her know he’d transformed and almost killed them.

True to her word, Anthony and Harry were called into the Headmaster’s office the next day, confronted by Cassandra and David’s tired faces. It was obvious neither had slept much that night and despite the threat the entire Great Hall heard the day before, she was quick to walk up to Harry, wrapping her arms around him.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she whispered, eyes tearing up as he shook his head, trying to explain but the words got caught in his throat. “Harry, is it the money? I know we told you that you can use your Potter inheritance only after you turn of age, but if this is about the money-”

“It’s not the money,  _ mame _ . I don’t care about the money,” he muttered, shaking his head. “ _ Mame _ , please, I-”

“Headmaster Dumbledore,” Anthony said, his voice tight and strained as if he’s holding himself back from a breakdown, “may we please have some privacy?”

Dumbledore looked taken aback, but he respectfully agreed, showing them to a room where they could speak in private. It was then that Anthony wrapped his arms around his mother while David dealt with Harry, who began to breathe heavily as well.

“I didn’t put my name,” he whispered, fearing if he raised his voice more, he would break down. “I didn’t, I swear! I wanted to have a normal year, go out, date, be Harry Potter, Anthony’s brother and Gryffindor’s seeker, not Harry Potter, the  _ boy-who-lived _ . Please, believe me!”

“Shh,  _ hayim sheli _ ,” David shushed him, running his hand through his hair, “I believe you, I promise. And while we can’t get you out of the tournament, we’ll do everything we can to prepare you. I don’t care what the damn rules are. I’ll teach you everything you need to know about healing spells, alright? And Anthony will practise with you day and night. Your mum will practise duelling with you. You  _ will _ survive this. You’ve been fighting death-”

“David!” Cassandra interrupted, eyes wide. “No one said anything about  _ death _ ! Harry’s going to be okay. Merlin, it’s not like they’ve brought dragons!”

They did bring dragons, even if the Goldsteins didn’t know. 

By that time, David and Cassandra had stormed the Ministry, sent angry owls, studied blood contracts, but still to no avail. There was no way to get Harry out of this mess. So they’d eventually sent Sirius - as Padfoot - with a wand to stay with and protect him, and Hermione, Anthony, and Neville spent every night training with him.

On the 20th of November, Harry knew that he needed his brother and Neville to consider the following day’s Hogsmeade visit more than a tradition - a date, so he sent a secret, enchanted note to both of them.

_ Hey, _ _  
_ _ I was wondering if you could spare me an hour tomorrow? At 3, in the Three Broomsticks - I’d just like to share a butterbeer and maybe we’d get on. The table in the right corner by the window. Someone’ll make sure it’s going to be reserved. _

_ Your secret admirer. _

Harry spent the entire day in the Three Broomsticks, ordering one butterbeer after the next until he’d begun to feel lightheaded. So, he paid the bill, eyeing the wall clock as it neared three. He ducked under the table as Anthony’s familiar blond hair appeared in the window glass, eyeing inside in hopes of finding the admirer. He left the table quickly, hiding behind a potted plant as Anthony sighed, opting to sit and wait instead of leave.

Harry, grinning, watched the window, but when Neville passed through, Anthony had called Rosmerta to order two butterbeers. Neville stared with an open mouth at his best friend waiting on him, and - freaking out - he bolted, making Harry cuss internally. This plan didn’t work, but he was sure - very, incredibly sure - the next one would. Sliding in the seat facing Anthony, he plastered a look of confusion on his face.

“What are you doing sitting alone?” he asked, taking the spare butterbeer despite the hiccup that had just left his mouth.

“Er - it’s nothing. Are you staying long?” Anthony’s eyes flitted across the pub, frowning in confusion.

“Hm, I can’t possibly answer that… Are you staying alone long? I won’t leave you to moan about your loneliness.” Harry’s eyes glinted, a smirk making its way to his face.

“What are you talking about?” Anthony asked, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

“Well, I just noticed that - you know - you  _ fancy _ someone, if you’re sitting here and pining silently instead of hanging out with Nev,  _ as per tradition _ ,” he said, shrugging as he took a long sip from the drink. Anthony took it from him as another hiccup left him.

“I won’t let you get drunk, but no, I don’t fancy anyone. I was just waiting on - uh - Nev. He wanted to deliver an owl so he told me to wait for him away from the cold. Actually, he’s late. I should go check on him.” Harry laughed at the accuracy of the statement.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up as though in interest. “Really?” he asked, running a hand through his black hair. “I just saw him though… He walked by the window, stared, then turned and left.”

Anthony’s eyes widened, and he gave Harry’s hair a ruffle. “Pay for my drinks?” he muttered, and before Harry could reply, he was out of the pub with both butterbeers in hand. Harry shook his head with a shit-eating grin on his face. Hopefully, now they both knew the other fancied him, even if they didn’t know they had admitted it.

Apparently, Neville and Anthony had not realized this (Harry wondered how Anthony remained in Ravenclaw, but maybe he just needed a pair of glasses) or if they had, were too intimidated by being queer... Instead, they each told the other of the note they’d received rather awkwardly, and then they avoided one another like the plague.

“Why aren’t you talking?” he asked Neville on the 23rd. He’d just learned the day before about the dragons and told Cedric; the other champions were cheating anyway.

“Er - I don’t - Harry,” Neville muttered, sounding resigned. “That date you were trying to set me up on - I’m not  _ gay. _ ” He said the word with subtle disgust as if he couldn’t bear the thought of being so, which made Harry sigh. He forgot he mentioned setting Neville on a blind date, of course he’d find out it was Harry.

“Right,” he said, thoroughly unconvinced. “I am, though.”

Neville blanched before giving a forced smile. “I didn’t-”

“I’m bisexual. Into guys and girls, but you don’t have to say anything, Nev. Being gay or bi or whatever is okay, no matter what anyone would tell you, even yourself. I mean - just look at Dean and Seamus.” Neville’s smile eased, eyes following Harry’s to the small space between the curtains where their mates slept, barely fitting together on the bed. But Dean and Seamus were both smiling regardless. Neville turned around in his bed, and they each went to sleep. Perhaps he shouldn’t play matchmaker; he might just drive them both further into the closet. With this revelation in mind, Harry closed his eyes. He should focus on the task ahead. Anthony and Neville’s relationship could wait.

Three weeks later, Neville approached him. He gave Ron and Hermione a look, saying something akin to  _ we’ll talk later _ and grabbed Neville’s arm, pulling the boy to an empty classroom. “Hey Nev, what’s up?”

“I - er - I’ve been thinking about what you said. That night. About, you know, being…  _ bisexual? _ How did you know?”

Harry smiled, trying his best to reassure Neville’s anxiety. “It’s alright, you know, I’m happy to answer questions. I suppose - it wasn’t really that big of a discovery, just over time? I’ve known for a few years now that blokes are attractive, but it wasn’t until I thought about one in the sense that - you know, I’d really like to snog this person. Realised I fancy him, and that was that. Or someone you feel a lot for, that if it were a witch or a girl in general, you’d  _ definitely _ want to snog her.”

Neville’s face was amusing to watch. It went from its normal nervousness to a curious and thoughtful expression, finally settling on horror as he took in the words. “Do you… know any other - you know… Er-”

“Queer people? Gay?” Harry offered, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, wasn’t sure if it’s okay to say it.”

“I don’t find it offensive, mate. Maybe don’t go telling people I’m queer myself, but I don’t mind the word if you’re not using it offensively. Well - other than Dean and Seamus?” Hermione had come out to him and Ron as bisexual, too. “I can’t out them in good conscience, but yeah.”

“Oh…” Neville seemed to ponder this, his cheeks burning as he struggled to form the next sentence. “And what if - ah - what if I wanted to… To  _ try _ it?”

“Try it?” Harry was getting more amused as the conversation went on, but he didn’t show it because Neville was showing progress - he’d gotten over fighting against the term  _ gay _ to asking to experiment. He felt proud more than amused, really, so he continued instead of teasing. “I’m fine with it if you’d like to snog me, if that’s what you mean. As long as it’s just a snog.”

“I didn’t say that!” Neville said defensively, his ears now red as well. “I was just - just asking - if -  _ you know. _ ”

“I  _ don’t _ know,” Harry said, but he thought he did. Was Neville asking about Anthony?

“Fine! Nothing! Thank you!” he blurted, bolting away before Harry had a chance to reply. Eyebrows raised, he shrugged, going back to his friends. This was not going to be an easy task.

Anthony was next. But it was a good two weeks later.

“Haz,” he said, his voice hushed, grabbing Harry’s arm. Harry turned around worriedly - was something urgent? Did something happen? “I need to talk to you. About that thing at Bubbe’s, remember?”

He hid a smirk but nodded, letting Anthony pull him to a window seat, and he tucked his legs under him as he gave Anthony the time he needed. Anthony seemed deep in thought though, so he put a hand on his shoulder and gave him his best smile. “Take your time, but you know I’ve still got to find a Yule date.”

The jokingness in his tone was evident, but his words snapped his brother out of whatever was on his mind. “Er - yes, thanks. I think I’m queer?”

The words came out more as a question and not a statement, but it made Harry choke on his spit nonetheless. He’d known what they were going to talk about, but he hadn’t expected Anthony to be so blunt about it.

“That’s great then,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m happy for you.”

“Right, well, it doesn’t matter.” He brushed off the topic aside, his tone taking a more desperate tone. “I need a Yule date too.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of guys who’d be happy to go with you, mate.”

“No, maybe - I don’t care. I was just - I have someone in mind?” This time, he was hesitant, eyes wide, and Harry sighed. He was almost sure it was Neville, and that was great, but had Neville managed to come to terms with his own sexuality?

“Now, out with it then! You can’t say something like that and wait for me to guess.”

“I’m sure you already have your guesses -” Anthony was right. “- but I’ll spare myself the  _ I knew it’ _ s. You reckon Nev’s into guys, much less me?”

Did Anthony forget Neville was the boy who sent him the secret admirer note? Well, it was Harry, but Anthony didn’t know that.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” he said, smiling wide. He was just about to sing a hallelujah. “So go for it! I don’t think he has a date yet, at least.”

“Alright,” Anthony said unsurely, biting his lip. Harry hoped despite everything that things would go well.

He  _ hoped _ . This did not mean he successfully willed it to.

At the ball, everything was alright. He was busy sulking, eyeing Draco Malfoy and wishing the ball would just  _ end _ when he saw Neville and Anthony sitting together, awkward and slightly blushing and keeping their hands to themselves. He thought perhaps this ball wasn’t as useless as he thought it would be - after all, it managed to get Anthony and Neville together, hadn’t it?

But then he cornered Neville about it.

“We’re just friends! He asked me to go with him because he hadn’t any date yet, and I didn’t either, so we went as friends, Harry,” he explained, eyes cast to the floor. “I don’t even know if he’s -  _ queer _ .”

“You won’t know if you don’t ask.”

“He’ll tell me when he wants to. I won’t force him.”

That was, of course, an excellent idea, only if Anthony wasn’t so worried Neville was going to be repulsed and leave him. So the next time he was with them, featuring Ron and Hermione, he cleared his throat.

“Some of you know already, but - I’m bisexual,” Harry said. Hermione beamed, Ron looked surprised, but neither Neville nor Anthony reacted. “You’re all okay with it, then?” Of course they were.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Ron asked, but Anthony glared at him. He knew where the conversation was headed.

“And you’re not worried I’m trying to get in your pants?” he pushed, turning his gaze to Neville, whose ears turned pink.

“I doubt you are,” Hermione said, going quiet at Harry’s pointed look.

“Are you?” Neville asked, wide-eyed.

_ “No.” _

“Then that’s that,” Ron said, probably getting uncomfortable. Harry shrugged, turning his gaze to the Black Lake. It wasn’t far from where they were sitting.

“So you’re not repulsed or anything?” Hermione rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to Anthony, He had yet to say anything. Noticing the pointed look, Anthony forced a smile.

“No?” Neville replied, confused.

“We get it. We’re all supportive. Can we move on?” Anthony asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Harry raised an eyebrow but obliged.

“Cedric told me what to do with the egg. Well, vaguely, anyway.”

“Well then?” Hermione replied impatiently.

And well - he told them/

It was after the second task that he was cornered by Anthony, who both gave him a tight hug and a punch to the shoulder. Ron was with Hermione, both drying off elsewhere, and David and Cassandra had given them some privacy as per Anthony’s request.

“First of all,” he said, frowning, “why do you always have to be a hero? I was worried sick, you arse!”

“Sorry Nin-”

“I’m not done,” Anthony cut him off, wiping his hand with his robes - they were wet from hugging Harry. He took on an upset expression, speaking softly before his tone turned a little harsh. “Second of all, I waited especially for the task to finish so I didn’t distract you. But that day with Hermione and Ron -  _ what in Merlin’s name? _ I trusted you with this!”

“I’m  _ sorr- _ ”

“I’m  _ still _ not done! And third of all,  _ I _ wasn’t the one who got picked for this task? Again, what the hell? Are you and Ron like, dating or something?”

“Nino!” he cried because Anthony  _ knew _ who Harry fancied. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know if they were going to let Fleur’s sister go. I had to help, it seemed better than winning, by all means. And I really am sorry about that, I just wanted to prove a point. Nev’s not like that, I swear. You  _ heard _ him. You should tell him. But I don’t know why they didn’t choose you. Might’ve given Dad and  _ Mame  _ a heart attack.”

Anthony’s gaze softened more, and his arms wrapped around Harry again. “Now, you focus on those lessons, alright? The tournament’s about to end, so just - just survive this task, and everything will be alright. I promise to - to at least  _ tell  _ him if you can do this one thing.”

“See, I was planning on dying,” Harry mused, smiling as he hugged Anthony back, “but now I just have to survive  _ and _ win to see what you’ll do then. You’ll kiss him?”

“We’ll see,” Anthony said unsurely, but he figured Harry couldn’t really win it. (He was skilled for sure, but these were overage wizards he was up against. And he reckoned Harry needed the challenge to motivate him, too.) “If he’s okay with it.”

Harry beamed. He didn’t know if he could win, but he already had a head start. He just needed to survive what supposedly non-life threatening task they had decided to put him through, and if he won it - all the better. Anthony was right; everything was going to be alright. With this new conviction, he let go of his brother, mulling things over. There was a lot to be thankful for.

Over the holidays, Dumbledore let Harry’s family visit. That included  _ everyone _ : Cassandra and David, but also Bubbe, Isaac, Miri, and Iain - as well as Max and Regulus, Jacob and Shira Scamander and their kids, Regina and Rolf - and they finally had the Quidditch face-off. Harry thought that even though he’d had terrible luck in just about everything concerning his life, he had been lucky to have a family like his. Loving and supportive.

He remembered when his mother let him meet his biological aunt, Petunia and her family once. It was horrible, so he thought Regina and Rolf embarrassing him by offering posters of him to other students wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He even found himself joining in for the laugh- despite the disgust several had made obvious.

The joy didn’t last. After his family had stayed for all of Pesach, and they’d had their dinners and the house elves let them make their own food - vegetarian, even if they don’t keep  _ kosher _ .

The time came not much later for the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. A maze. A  _ maze? _ At this point, Harry wouldn’t be surprised if they threw one of Charlie’s dragons inside, but he reckoned it would much prefer flying above than being stuck in small passages.

Still, he thought of Anthony kissing Neville and how happy the two of them would be, how happy his parents would be to have him back home safe. He thought of finally making it until the summer and taking a break - and he pulled through. He could survive this.

It was disastrous, but he survived it - just barely, if anyone was wondering.

Anthony cried. Well - so did Cassandra, David and Sirius. Even Neville hugged him really tightly and said he was glad he was okay with a shaky voice. When they went to sleep that night, Harry could see Neville shaking, making no sound but definitely crying. Harry was still in shock.

A week later, Anthony told him he intended to follow through his promise - maybe it was fear of what was coming or an effort to make Harry feel better - but he told Harry to let Neville know that he was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room entrance.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked quietly as Anthony walked him back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner. He didn’t want to push his brother into anything, and definitely not because he was dealing with trauma.

“Yeah,” Anthony said, voice just as quiet. “It’s about time, anyway.”

Harry nodded, not quite having the energy to argue, so he hit Anthony’s shoulder lightly and said the password, going inside. Anthony waited a good twenty minutes before Neville finally made it out, eyes wide and a certain nervousness - that made Anthony suspect Harry might’ve hinted something - on his face.

“Hey Nev,” he said unsurely, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Are you free to talk?”

“I - uh - yeah,” Neville replied, giving a timid smile. In an effort to help the boy relax, Anthony linked their arms together, leading him to the Astronomy Tower. The action only seemed to make him tense more though, and after a few moments of silence, Neville spoke again. “What… What are we talking about?”

“I’d rather we wait.” And really, it was just a matter of talking himself into doing it, but Neville didn’t argue. He let Anthony interlink their hands as well and lead him up the stairs, stomach in knots.  _ Could it be? _ He didn’t dare hope.

“I - I figure we’re going into war,” he started saying, eyes averted as he let go of Neville. He glanced down to the Hogwarts grounds, admiring the peacefulness. When morning comes, it wouldn’t be so peaceful, just like every day now. People couldn’t have enough of talking about what happened, and Anthony didn’t want to add to it. But he continued. “It’s a fact, really, since I know Harry’s telling the truth, and it’s not going to be easy… I just - Nev, I don’t want to miss the chance to say and do this if something -” his voice wavered, eyes blinking back tears. “ - if something happened to  _ any _ of us.”

As if on instinct, Neville’s arms came to wrap around Anthony, pulling him in a tight hug as Anthony’s voice broke. “I promise we’re going to be fine,” he muttered into Anthony’s hair. He didn’t know if he believed it but his friend sure needed to hear it.

Pulling away, Anthony let Neville keep his hands on his arms, his own hands rising to hold Neville’s cheeks. “Can I -” he was already leaning in, stepping forward so they were just a few inches away from each other.

Instead of letting him finish the question, Neville’s hand made its way to Anthony’s back, pulling him closer as he let their lips collide, feeling something akin to sparks and fireworks - maybe even dynamite? He wasn’t sure, but whatever they were - they were definitely more violent than the butterflies Hannah Abbott always talked about.

He was sure then - yes, Anthony and Neville were absolutely certain - they were most definitely queer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I hope you enjoyed that read - and if you didn't, I'm sorry. I tried my best, read through your style, edited it twice. But if you didn't like it - then I do have a surprise (kind of?) for you. I wrote another fic! I like it much more if I'm honest, but I won't get into that here.
> 
> I think you're great, Judaism is great, your writing is great, and I tried my best to give some rep - I'm sure it wasn't perfect, but if there is anything I can do better (especially if we get paired again next year :p) please let me know! That being said, I'd like to say a few more things (I'm almost done, I swear.)
> 
> This was my first time writing a golden trio era fic, much less focused on Harry (more so, Neville and Anthony), and it was very difficult to try and get their dynamic right (I don't think I did), but I really liked challenging myself, and honestly, thank you for the in-depth letter! It was a lot of fun dancing around ideas and working on them, and I hope it's at least a nice read. I forgot what else I was going to say, but uhhh please let me know what you think!


End file.
